Blood and Strawberries
by L's-Blue-Rose
Summary: What if Jasmine had fallen in love with someone other than L? And that someone else was nobody other than Beyond Birthday? What happens when L finds out? But can use them to catch Kira? Opposite sequel from original story. Dark Romance. BBxOC LxOC.


**A/N: Okay, people I am so sorry I put this up, but after finishing Jasmine's story I decided on writing a Beyond x Jasmine. Please don't kill me. *runs and hides***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, it's characters, or the song. I only own Jasmine. If you want to know who she is, you'll have to read Jasmine's Story on my profile. These are the translated lyrics to the song First Kiss - Ah! NO FLAMERS!!! I only put this up because I wanted to, and I wanted to people to see how their relationship would have worked out. The italics are B's prologue, the bold italics are the lyrics, and the regular is what's happening at the moment.**

**First Kiss**

_Beyond was upset. He wanted to find something to bring him up from his pit of depression. He wanted Jasmine to love him, the way that he loved her. He was so happy the day that he had met her, and knew that he wasn't going to be the only one who had eyes like him. He so desperaley tried to get her attention, but no matter how hard h tried, she always seemed to be only interested in L. What was it about him that she liked so much? He tried so hard to a point, that he had gone too far, and Nora had beaten the crap out of him. He was in the hospital for about three months, recovering. He never wanted to ever try that again, not just because of Nora, but because of the look that Jasmine had given him. It wasn't just fear, it was total terror and utterly horrible. He had scared her so bad that he saw her crying later. He wanted to apoligize to her so badly, to take back what he had done. But it couldn't be fixed._

_**How come, you're getting far away from me right now?  
Then how come you gave me a kiss and said to me "I love you so".  
Sorry, but there was another guy I wanted and cared for.  
I gave in, my heart was stolen by your love...**_

Jasmine was getting ready to visit an old friend of hers, slipping on a black wig and dark colored contacts. She knew today was the day to go vist him, Nora had told her that he was going to die soon. Kira was going to kill him. This was the last time she was going to see him, and the last he was to see her. She still had problems with him, after the last time she had an encounter with him. She remembered it so well, even though it was over five years ago. She was eleven, he was thirteen. Now, she was eighteen, he was probably twenty or so. He had gone too far, and Nora had first beaten him with the anti-perv stick. After about thirty whacks, that broke, and then she moved onto the anti-creep stick. Jasmine had ben locked in the bathroom, while Nora was busy with Beyond and their "business". It hadn't taken too long afterwards to figure out that B had feelings for her. But she didn't feel the same way about him.

At least, that's what everyone else thought.

_**Driving with some friends, you were so close to me.  
You cared for me, I know.  
Then it all went wrong because this one mistake.  
I know this kiss was a bad idea.**_

The truth was, she was more in love with Beyond than she was with L. After all, she was somewhat like B, and she had shared her first kiss with him. He was there for here to cinfide in than L was, but that was because he was a detective, and he was usually away on cases. When he was back, they didin't get a chance to talk much before L got more cases, and had to leave once again. He would always bring her back something nice from each case, though, like when he was in India searching for a missing official, he had gotten her an ivory tiger. She liked her presents, but what she wanted was someone she could be with, someone she could have a chance to talk to. At the moment, L just wasn't that person.

_**I can't even try to look into your eyes.  
We laughed alot and now we cannot even smile when we both meet.  
Yet, you talk to me although what we've been through.  
I'm really scared of you.  
Take me back in time so we wouldn't do this.  
Would you take me back to when we were just friends?**_

Beyond was the person that she could be around. After all, he wasn't afraid of how she really was, and kept her secret even though he probably could have become famous or rich off of it. But no, he stayed quiet because he truly loved her. He wasn't even bothered by the fact that she had bitten him, and drunk his blood. In fact, they had become even closer. Jasmine had wanted it to stay a secret about how she felt for both B and L, and she wanted to make sure that L didn't know about her feelings for Beyond.

She had been so lost in her thought, that she hadn't realized she was already where she wanted to be. Los Angles Prison, the place where Beyond was being held. She made sure her disguise was in a firm place, and walked through the front door. Two me stood at the desk up front, their uniforms looking like the one's she remembered from the facility's that she had lived at. The ugly brown and black suits made her want to vomit. And she prayed to god that her plan fell through without a problem.

"What can we help you with, miss?" Mabudai asked her, as his name said.

"I'm here to see him," Jasmine told them, holding up Beyond's picture.

"Are you family?" he calmly asked.

"No, just an old friend."

"Name?" Tony, the other one, asked her.

"My name is Midnight. Midnight Abachi. He'll remember me." she said, using a fake name. After all, she wasn't the only one wanted by the police. The men opened a door, and motioned for her to follow. She followed quietly, and came upon a steel door. They opened it for her, and let her enter.

"We'll be right out here. If anything happens call for us." Tony said. His macho attitude was pissing her off. When she took a look around, she noticed that the room was empty, except for a man sitting in a corner. He was focused on the other wall, as if he was having a staring contest with it. His eyes had darkened, and he looked pretty thin, as though he hadn't eaten in a while, or probably refused to eat. She thought it was the latter of the two. Despite the changes, he still looked handsome to her.

_**How come, you don't let me meet with you alone?  
Then how come, you call me always on the phone? Tell me.  
Why you keep telling our friends it isn't your first time?!  
That's a lie, and you just keep on tellin' this.**_

She walked over to him, and gently put a hand on his shoulder. He turned and glared at her. "Who are you?" he growled. She pulled off her wig, and removed the contacts. "It truly has been a while, hasn't it, BB?" she asked. His hate immeditaley changed, and his once darkened eyes were now filled with the love and admiration that they once held for her.

"Jas," he said quietly, almost to a point that she couldn't hear him. A grin appeared on his face, one that was almost like the one's that he used to have for her, his ever-so-playfull one. But just as soon as it appeared, it was gone. "I'm really sorry for what I did to you." he apologized. Hs eyes darkened once again, and she watched as he forced himself to look away from her. It looked as though he was punishing himself for her.

_**I was really happy when I met you. You were my city boy. But that was meant to fail, I had no doubt.  
I know this kiss changed everything we had.**_

Jasmine felt so sorry for him. One for the fact that she couldn't even stay true to anyone that she loved, and that if she had told Beyond that she was in love with him sooner, none of this would have happened. She wouldn't have gone on her murderous rampage, he wouldn't have tried to take on L, and neither of them would be on the death list. He was already captured, and was miserable. She was lucky enough to have escaped when she did. If not, she would have been dead to this day.

Now was one of the time's that she really wished that her dad had beaten her to death. That way, nobody would have suffered the way they were now. B was going to die soon, Nora was miserable without Matt, and so far she heard was that L was searching desperately for her. She only knew of one of two ways that this could end. She was going to have to kill once again.

_**When I see you smiling you just light my day and I know  
I like you more than any other friend around.  
Oh oh, I'm just getting lonelier. I'm so scared of myself.  
So I need you back again... as my friend.**_

She pulled B to his feet, and reached a hand into her pocket. "Jas, what are you-?" Beyond started to ask her, but she quickly clamped a hand over his mouth. He watched as she pulled a switchblade knife out of her pocket. She flipped open the blade, and handed it to B. "I'm getting you out of here," she whispered. He nodded as she undid the gloves on her arms and three blades that were attached to a silver metal cuff covered her wrist. She pulled up her shirt, and B saw her unclasp a pair of sais and two masks from a vest that was hidden under her shirt. 'Hot,' Beyond thought to himself, silently smirking.

She pulled down her shirt, and pulled the mask over her face, and she handed the other one to B. After he was ready, she walked up and pounded on the metal door. Unfortunately, Tony was the idiot that opened the door. There was a quick flash of light, and blood flew from the slit on Tony's neck. Before Mabudai could do or say anything, Beyond ran out and stabbed him in the chest with his knife.

They had made quick work off of the people trying to stop them from escaping. Beyond's vision and improved tenfold, and was much quicker than any human. Jasmine had to explain to him that because she hadn't drained him dry when she first bit him, when he died he would wake up to find himself just like her. No longer human, he would be stronger that anyone. Jasmine sped away on a stolen motorcyle, with Beyond sitting behind her.

_**When I see you smiling you just light my day and I know  
I like you more than any other friend around.  
Oh oh, I'm just getting lonelier. I'm so scared of myself.  
So I need you back again... as my friend.**_

When they had gotten back to their apartment, Beyond flopped on her couch. Nora was in her room, pissed because of who Jasmine had "brought home". She couldn't comlain about it though, she knew of the blood bond the two shared. Nora had always hoped that Jasmine would end up with L instead of B. But it didn't seem to turn out that way.

Beyond turned to Jasmine, who was curled uo beside him, and asked, "Jas, why did you break me out? Aren't you still mad at me?" She shook her head no. "Because I needed to. I can't have the one I love and that I share a blood bond with die, now can I?" she smirked. She leaned up and kissed him full on the lips. Beyond kissed her back, and realized what his hunger truly was. Thanks to Jasmine's explanation, he now knew why just normal food wouldn't satisy him. His kisses trailed lower from her mouth to her neck, and gently bit into the skin. Her warm, sweet blood filled his mouth, filling him with pure ecstasy as he moaned from the pleasure. He positioned himself so that he was laying on top of her, his body pressing against hers. She tilted her head back, allowing him to have some more space. Jasmine quietly petted his head, purring.

**_Yeah, I need you back again... as a friend._**

**Okay, I know that this was SUPPOSSED to be a oneshot, but now I'm thinking of staring this as a fanfic. If you didn't like it, then why the hell did you read it? Anyway, please review, but NO FLAMERS!!!**


End file.
